


In the Market

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [316]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Grocery Store, M/M, POV Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/30/19: "paint, poison, purpose"





	In the Market

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/30/19: "paint, poison, purpose"

Stiles wondered if Derek Hale's purpose in life was to drive him crazy. The guy turned up everywhere Stiles went, for example right there in the grocery store.

  
There Derek Hale stood, leather jacket over a t-shirt that looked painted on. His jeans clung to his butt, revealing its perfection.

  
He scowled at shelves of candy as if it were poison for sale. Stiles found his glare so sexy he didn't think he'd mind if Derek ever looked at him that same way.

  
Clutching his box of cereal, with Cap'n Crunch his solemn witness, Stiles swore he'd make it happen.


End file.
